


Golden Curls

by MagicalMusing



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Carry On Countdown 2018, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Baz wins the quidditch game securing Ravenclaw a spot in the final game of their last year at Hogwarts.





	Golden Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Nov 30- Hogwarts AU
> 
> Sorry it's late, I was very sick this weekend 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Come on Baz, is that all you've got? " Simon taunted from his spot a couple yards away.   
  
"It's not like you've got to catch a small ball faster than a hummingbird, Snow" Baz retorted.    
  
"No, but if I wasn't as good at being a keeper I'd have beaten you long ago" Simon laughed, zooming downward to keep Hufflepuff from scoring.    
  
"Just do your job and I'll do mine, like this" Baz pulled his goggles on and zipped across the field    
  
"Looks like Ravenclaws seeker has caught eye of the golden snitch. Ravenclaw is currently down by 20 points so Baz could just win them the game!" Niall's voice rings through the commentator box, "and Ravenclaw wins!!!" He shouts a moment later. 

  
The crowd is amuck between shouts of celebration and loss; this win for Ravenclaw gives them the second spot in the Quidditch final against Slytherin this year. The Ravenclaw team immediately dive for the ground and almost swallow Baz in hugs for catching the snitch, but Simon keeps back, hovering by the goal posts and looking on the happy scene. While Baz is looking for him, he can’t seem to find Simon among the many pats on the back and shouts of his name by his teammates. 

It’s not until the rest of the team leaves the locker room that Baz finds Simon sitting on the benches between rows of lockers that are rarely used.

“Hey Simon, you okay?” Baz sits down and slowly scoots closer.

“I’ve been thinking Baz,” Simon turns to look Baz in the eyes, the seriousness putting him on edge

“Well that’s never a good thing,” Baz jokes to try and lighten the mood.

“No i’m serious…” Simon starts again, “We both graduate this year, and I don’t plan on going back to the muggle orphanage. So I’ve been thinking...you know….I’ve got this quidditch offer from a small time team, and with your skills at...well basically everything the Ministry will probably want to hire you right off the bat…”

“Simon where are you going with this?” 

“Well...Baz...what do you think about…” Simon looked down at the ground between his knees, “maybemovingintogetheraftergraduation” he rushed out.

“Do you wanna ask that again a little slower so I can understand you?”

“What...would you say...is your opinion on maybe, possibly, moving in together after graduation?”

“Oh...Simon…”


End file.
